Talk:Rune Kodaira
Note: It's not a fact yet that Lune's reincarnation was actually in love with Yamato. :Thats true but Rune/Lune (really need to get someone to find the correct spelling on this) specifically refers to his being jealous of Yamato's relationship with Sayama, suggesting that love is likely the reason. I've added a statement to that effect, making it clear that it is yet to be confirmed though. Blackstar1 22:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it has to be love but I can agree with the statement that it's implied. Oh, and should we start to format the article to be like Yamato's or should we wait? As for Lune/Rune, I'm waiting for an official Japanese character book because usually the books write the name in English as well as in Japanese. However, Shonen Jump USA uses Lune but they have been wrong in the past when translating names. --Gatogirl12345 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :When it comes to formatting articles, the rule of thumb is to do it as soon as we have confirmed information, which is when the scanlations are released. So, simply, yes. About the name issue, I'll contact someone I know on one of the other wiki's, he's really good at translations so we should get a good confirmation if he's willing. Blackstar1 22:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) The thing is Lune and Rune is written the exact same way in Japanese. (The pronunciation is actually a cross between the two letters in fact.) You can ask and he may help but sometimes it could be the case like Gelus on Death Note. A lot of translators used Gelus due to what they could get by translation but it took until the character book to actually learn that the shinigami's name was really meant to be Jealous since the book had it written in English that way. Luck though. Till then, I would stick with Rune though. --Gatogirl12345 23:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I've already asked now so I'll see what they come up with but I think you're right, lets just hope we get a character book or something official soon. Blackstar1 23:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) If I ever get into a con with the two authors as guests, I'll make sure to ask that question. :) --Gatogirl12345 23:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :'The surname Kodaira (小平) is a normal Japanese surname meaning something like small plains. The given name is somewhat more difficult and the main reason you asked me about this, I'd guess. ルネ is written as Rune in rōmaji. As you may have guessed, it's not really a common Japanese name. However, since it's written in katakana, it may be the far more common Western name René (or Renée for a girl). I don't know how likely this is, though, since I don't know the character's background. Of course, it could always be a meaningless name, simply chosen for the way it sounds. In that case, it could be transliterated in a dozen way...'' Blackstar1'' That's interesting...so according to him, it could indeed be something completely different. However, Takeshi said that Shounen Jump USA now uses Rune so I think we should now use that unless something else comes up. Gatogirl12345 Name Pronunciation hey guys how exactly do you pronounce his name? I mean when you say Rune does it have a silent 'e', or is it like runee where you hear the 'e'. Please help me out here! It's with a silent "e". So it's pronounced "RUn", with the "ru" like it's pronounced in "rude". And his other name Rene is pronounced "Ren-ay", like Renee Zellweger... that actress? Haha just in case anybody wanted to know. Reikanobutushi 02:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) History Page Should we add a history section that shows what he does in the series or has that already been taken of? Moonlit Huntress (talk) 04:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) For main characters like Rune, I plan to give them a overview, general history summary on his page, but if you want to try to do it, give it a shot. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 19:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. I was just thinking about it because there's another wiki I work on that's like this one, but they have tabs at the top that seperate everything between Basic Information, History, Relationships, and an Image Gallery. Moonlit Huntress (talk) 20:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I been to wikis like that too. But those tabs section are usually for large wikis for super popular, long-running series. Ultimo is a very close-knit series, with a small cast and everything, so there's no need to divide everything. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 20:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) True. But there all small wikis that use it, too. Like Makai Ouji. Moonlit Huntress (talk) 21:17, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I been to the Makai Ouji wiki a few times, since I'm a fan the series, but it's not very populated or developed. No, it's best to series like Ultimo to keep there wikis neat and concise. --Ultimo Hana (talk) 22:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah, Okay. Moonlit Huntress (talk) 22:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Moonlit Huntress